Advances or changes in how enterprises conduct business result from, for example, growing competition and globalization, mergers and acquisitions, or a revamping of business models. Successful advances and changes often depend on how quickly the enterprise's information technology (IT) organization adapts to evolving business needs.
One impediment to such advances is the construction and maintenance of user interfaces, which has become a central problem for large, complex systems. The user interface (or UI for short) serves as an interface between services and users. With the advent of new technologies and user-centered development, the user interface portion is becoming increasingly important as well as large and costly.
Faster and more capable machines and networks are providing users with more functionalities and more information, but at the same time are overwhelming them with more commands and options. User interfaces need to become more flexible to assist users in performing their tasks, to be easier and more intuitive to learn, and to allow user customization so they can be tailored to the specific user needs and preferences.